Revenge
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi's final battle where Sasuke finally gets his revenge on his elder brother. Oneshot.


Well, this was pretty random, and I'm not a big Naruto fic writer, but it just came to me. After that, it reminded me of a pic I'd seen on dA with the very ending scene. Just a note, I've only seen up to episode 145, so I haven't seen much of Itachi and I have no idea how, and if, this meeting goes. Just an idea that I wrote out, so if you're going to flame me, do it for the crappy quality . Enjoy!

* * *

He had done it, for lack of a better word. He'd accomplished all he'd set out to. Things, people, places-- it had all gotten in his way, but it was all worth it for what he was about to do. 

**_ Flashback_**

_Sasuke grinned, standing over his brother's defeated form. He had finished him off, nearly. It was about time, too. He slowly approached the elder Uchiha's kneeling body and tilted his head, "You spared me." He muttered, eyes wide with anticipation, "You let me live, saying I wasn't worth dying, and you tested me every day from that day on. Even if you weren't there, you were testing me, mentally and physically, to see if I could ever reach you."_

_Itachi glanced up at his younger sibling, still seething about the defeat. Though, his bored eyes shown none of his embarrassment, if you could call it that. "Testing you?" he parroted in a mocking tone, "I never wanted to test you, _little _brother." He sneered, "I honestly never had an expectation of you, I always just thought you'd get killed off in that little village of Konoha, playing your little ninja games and clinging to your precious life."_

_The younger boy knelt down, glaring and grabbed his brother by the neck of his Akatsuki cape, "Shut up!" he spat, "Don't you dare try to deny it! You spared me so I could defeat you, because you had expectations of me!"_

_"Think what you will." The much calmer one said, not at all phased by the other's outburst, "But I meant what I said that day. You weren't worth killing and you still aren't. Get over it, Sasuke, I'll never acknowledge you."_

_A grim silence fell over the pair as Itachi's words rung out through Sasuke's head, _"Never... never acknowledge me?" _he asked in his head, lowering his sights to the ground as with his last bit of strength he flung his brother's body into a canyon wall. The earth crumbled around the elder's form as he collapsed several yards away from the still-standing one._

_**End Flashback**_

_"You'll acknowledge me." _The younger sibling promised in his thoughts, _"I'll make sure you do."_

"You're still pathetic." Itachi commented, as if reading his mind, "Seeking me out only for revenge. You've done everything I knew you would and haven't surprised me with your actions once."

The words only made their receiver more angered as he gritted his teeth and crouched down for another attack. His chakra was almost completely depleted, but if he had to-- even if it killed him-- he'd make sure Itachi recognized him. "You _will _acknowledge me." He threatened, "And then you'll die."

"Even in death, you'll be nothing. Waste away, here and now, and do the world a favor." The words were harsh, Itachi knew, but if his brother was ever going to become everything he could be, he had to think it all true.

"No, I won't." The short-haired boy argued, _"Father told me, so long ago... he told me to never follow your path." _The naive boy he had been agreed, confused, but agreed nonetheless. He'd prove to everyone-- himself, his father, his brother, the whole village-- that he'd never follow Itachi's path. He snapped his gaze back up to the elder one, "I'll never follow you!"

"Isn't that what you've been doing this entire time?" Itachi questioned, "Following me? Seeking me out? Betraying everyone, just to find me? Seems you've failed in that as well, my foolish little brother."

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, but he shook it off and glared with a greater intensity than before, "I never followed you." He said again, "I took my own path here, and after I kill you, I'll continue on my own path."

"Why does it matter the path, if your goal is me?" the Akatsuki member wondered, "What purpose do you have now? Where will your path lead now that you've accomplished what you've sworn is your life's mission?"

Self-doubt sounded strongly through the blue-haired boy's head. He could try to deny it, but Itachi was right: he had no goal anymore. What was he to do, go back to Konoha and his so-called friends? Return to the place and people he betrayed? Even then, what kind of life was that to live after he'd come so far and learned so much? Finding Itachi and defeating him was his only goal, and no other he could think of came even close to living up to it. "I'll continue on my path." He muttered, now sounding as unsure as he felt, "I'll continue and become something great. Greater than you, greater than father, greater than Naruto!"

"Something greater than a boy that cares nothing for anyone, a bag of moldy bones, and an idiot with a simple dream?" The fire that Sasuke had momentarily felt dampened with those words. No matter how great he thought he was, his brother could still fill his heart with uncertainty.

Sasuke shook his head, "No." He stated, "Greater than you, my brother and my childhood idol. Greater than my father, his legacy and character. And greater than Naruto, my best friend."

"A friend you couldn't even kill." Itachi pointed out, "What kind of power can you possess when your heart isn't ready to risk everything?"

"I'll risk everything..." Sasuke whispered, barely audible even to his brother. He took the necessary steps forward until he reached the cloaked form and bent down to lock eyes with his sibling, "I'll risk everything," He repeated, lifting a hand, "but I'll only risk it when I have to." With that, he brought two fingers down to meet with the unprotected forehead, as Itachi's forehead protector had flown off in battle.

Itachi's eyes widened, just slightly, as his younger brother flicked him with a smirk. _"He despises me, hates me, detests me... and that was all he could do?" _The sharingan-user closed his eyes, _"No, it wasn't all he could do." _He realized, _"It was all he had to do." _

"Foolish big brother." Sasuke chided, standing upright, "You're not even worth killing here." Those few words left his mouth, and in a flash, the younger Uchiha turned on his heel and slowly made his way from the battleground.

* * *

So, Sasuke finally got his revenge. I'm sure if he ever really got Itachi in that position, he'd kill him, but that would kind of kill the whole mood of the story. But now what will he do? Well x-x, I have no idea, so I'll shut up. Review! 


End file.
